Unimaginable
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: Victor and Victoria have been happily married for over eight months now. What happens when one day, they have a fight about Victor's manliness and can't stop fighting afterward. Can they pull through or will they break it off and live unhappily without one another?


**I haven't written a fanfiction in quite some time, so I'm really excited for this. This archive is so rarely written in anymore, but for some odd reason, I've really gotten into Tim Burton's Corpse Bride recently. I think I have come up with a semi-creative storyline for this fanfiction. **

**Honeslty, I am a huge fan of Victor and Victoria together, I love Emily and all, just not as much. So this is my interpretation of what would happen if Victor and Victoria got together and then things didn't go quite as everyone planned. **

Victor was getting worried. Victoria and he had been fighting with each other for over a month by now. Honestly, they couldn't walk into the same room without bickering with each other. It was always about something petty, but they kept fighting anyway. It all started with a small disagreement.

Victor walked into the drawing room of his newly acquired house. His wife of about eight months was sitting in a chair next to a full-blown fire. It was the middle of winter and their house was quite drafty.

"Hello," Victoria greeted him.

"Hello," he answered back. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the yards of fabric resting on her lap.

"Oh, I'm working on my sewing. It helps me relax," she stated.

"Like playing the piano does for me."

"Precisely." They smiled at one another. Victor still found it rather uncomfortable to be with Victoria alone in a room and many a time struggled to find a topic of conversation.

"Oh," is what he came up with. Victoria gave a small giggle at his shyness. She found it rather adorning.

"Do you like this house?" She asked him, trying to help him feel a little less awkward.

"Oh, yes. It is a bit drafty, though. I'm not very found of the cold," he answered, finally taking a seat across from Victoria. He realized that it was frigid away from the fire.

"Really? I find it refreshing. I think the wind brings out the inner beauty in the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't you agree?"

"Well . . . ," Victor started. He honestly didn't agree, but he wasn't one to opinionate himself.

"Yes?" Victoria had stopped sewing as she was enticed in what Victor had to say.

"I feel that maybe the wind and cold make people unhappy and . . . well . . . cold . . . to others."

"Really? Why is that? The cold brings such wonder to the world. With the snow and children playing. Oh , then there's the making of snow angels and snowball fights. I think it brings much joy to people!" Victoria said with a smile.

"Yes, but doesn't it also bring rain? And illnesses? And hurricanes? And tornados? And a lack of work if horrible weather does come about?" Victor inquired.

"I suppose it could." Victoria thought for a moment. "But it is better than working in the livid sun all day, right?"

"I wouldn't think so. You can't get frost bite in the sun."

"But you can get heat stroke. People die of that."

"Yes, this is true, but people get arms and legs amputated from frost bite. You can also freeze to death and get horribly ill." This is one of the first times he had expressed his worries of the cold to anybody but his parents.

"Yes, but too much of any good thing is bad right? Sun included."

"And the snow."

"I do believe you should try and embrace the cold a bit more," Victoria suggested.

"You do? I feel I embrace it enough by walking in this house." Victor stated, turning his face away from the fire and feeling the immediate cold hit his face.

"You are being a baby," Victoria said as he turned his face back to the fire. He looked at her shocked.

"I am not."

"You are. Men are supposed to brave the fierce cold aren't they? You're shying away from it."

"Well, yes, but that's because I don't have to brave the cold," he said, feeling a blush form on his cheeks. He didn't want Victoria thinking he was weak.

"Maybe you are just not a man." Victoria meant it jokingly, but Victor didn't pick up on this.

"I am quite manly if I had to say so myself," he said defensively.

"I don't know, you seemed quite terrified when you came in my room running from Emily." Victoria giggled at the memory.

"I was not. I just didn't want to marry her. I don't see, if I was terrified, why that would be so outrageous. She was dead, if you don't remember." Victor stood, trying to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

"Yes, but a man would fight the dead, not run." Victor looked hurt.

"If you really don't believe me to be a man, why did you marry me then?" he asked.

"Victor, I was joking." She hadn't realized his self-esteem was so low.

"Well, it certainly didn't sound like it. Maybe you should have married Lord Barkis after all." He turned and left the room.

This was their first of many more fights to come.

**I'm sorry if the speech between the two seems too formal, I'll try to fix that for next time. Either way, this will be a multi-chapter story. Sorry the chapter was so short, but it was a bit of an introduction to the story. Please tell me if you liked it and what I need to improve on. Hope to see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
